Issue 41
Issue 41 is part 5 of Volume 7: The Calm Before. Plot Synopsis Dale is watching Tyreese and Andrea, feeling jealous. Rick tries to convince Dale that Andrea loves him. Dale agrees, and sarcastically says because he's so young and healthy. Rick says Dale can dwell on the same thing day in and day out but he'll always be wrong. Rick tells everybody to stop shooting. Carl is playing by himself outside of Rick and Lori's cell. Lori tells Rick that Carl is becoming more and more independent and she is happy about this. She also mentions that her and Carol are talking like they used to do. Rick says that it's best to just forget all of the weirdness with her, considering how the world currently is. Rick asks how Judith is doing, and Lori responds that she is just perfect. She thinks Judy reminds her of Carl. At the cafeteria, Andrea, Dale, Ben, and Billy are eating Hershel's tomatoes. Dale is about to say something about the stew, but stops, and Andrea tells the boys to ignore everything that Dale says. Dale finishes his thought by saying the stew is good. Andrea thinks it's a good save, calling him an "old man". Dale stops talking and says he's fine when Andrea asks if something is wrong. Glenn and Maggie are in their cell, talking after they just had sex. Maggie brings up that they should have children. Glenn disagrees, saying that the world is too dangerous to be thinking about having a baby now. Maggie protests saying that the prison might be their best chance and she doesn't want to hold off. Alice meets Andrea. Andrea thinks that her new "jumpsuit shorts" are cool. Alice agrees and asks Andrea to do a favor when the group goes out of The Prison to kill some roamers. Outside, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Axel, and Billy are about to shoot some roamers. Andrea gives them security instructions, and Maggie thinks she's being too dramatic. Andrea says if she is not taking this seriously she can leave. Maggie apologizes and Hershel shoots a roamer that was getting to close. He tells Andrea that his kids are smart and know what's at stake and that she shouldn't be worrying so much about them that she forgets to take her own advice. Andrea also apologizes. Maggie swears, Hershel is disconcerted about it, and tells her it's against God. Maggie asks if he's still believing in God, and Hershel says his faith has never been stronger. Maggie is about to shoot a roamer, but Andrea says not to kill that one. Rick hears from Glenn what they're about to do and is going to end it right now. Glenn tries in vain to stop him. On the way out, Alice asks if he has time to talk but he keeps on going, saying that she doesn't know what she's doing. Outside, Alice tries to stop Rick. The roamer almost gets Alice, and Rick asks if she now knows why it has to be put down. Alice pleads that they could learn something about it, even possibly a developing cure. Rick leaves the zombie, but tells them to keep a safe distance from it and to chain it up in a more secure place. Carol is talking about her being abused by her dead husband. Lori informs her that she doesn't have to throw herself on the next man to come her way and that she just needs to be strong. Suddenly, Carol asks Lori if she would take care of Sophia if she were to die. Lori tells her to not think like that, but says that she would raise her like her own. Carol thanks her and says she's going to find a man to throw herself on. Lori thinks she's joking. Glenn stops Dale in one of the hallways. Glenn tells Dale that he found his hat. Dale is thankful and asks Glenn if he could put it on Dale's head. Carol shows up to Billy's cell. She asks him his age, he answers 18 soon to be 19, and she starts to paw him. They kiss and have sex. Outside, Dale is again jealously watching Tyreese and Andrea. Hershel is tending to his garden, but suddenly sees Carol walking over to the test zombie. She tells the zombie that she won't like it with these people. She tells it that they're too judgmental. Carol explains how she doesn't have any friends anymore and calls the zombie her friend. Lastly, Carol steps forward, and lets it bite her neck. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Tyreese *Glenn *Andrea *Dale *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Carol *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel Deaths *None Trivia *Carol is bitten. *Billy reveals that he is 18, turning 19 in a couple of weeks. Notes Category:Walking Dead Issues